the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Transcript:Arabian Invasion
This is the transcript for "Arabian Invasion". Feel free to edit or add to this page as long as the information comes directly from the movie. Milo: Wait, who could have told this man where we were? Tito: There's only one way to figure this out. Antonio: Maybe the answer's behind this door. Bedtime Bear: Then what's stopping us? Let's get out of my room! [They exit Bedtime Bear and Tito's room and see Hank twiddling his thumbs] Milo: I bet that's the culprit! Tito: You do have a good point, Milo. Hank has seemed to be nothing but nice to us when arriving here, maybe there's something suspicious going on… Hank: Hello, friends! What are you doing out here? You're not supposed to be here! El: For what reason? CL: Elton's right, what reason shouldn't we be out here? Hank: There's just a reason. You guys should leave. There's nothing to worry about. Antonio: Should we ask him? Tito: I'll go ask him. Milo: No, Tito. How about I go ask Hank instead? Hank: Oh, Milo Watson, what are you doing here? Why are you getting close to me? Seriously Milo, I need to know your answer. Milo: …and I need to know an answer from you. Hank: What do you mean? What question could you possibly ask that I should answer? Milo: Where'd that wandering man come from? Hank: What wandering man? There are multiple wandering men in Stuffedgomery. That could be anyone. Describe him for me. Milo: Tall, has a beard, wears a turban, black hair, wacky-looking clothing. Do you know that guy? Hank: I couldn't possibly know who you're talking about. Like I said, that could be anyone. Are you sure you're not hallucinating? Milo: Nope. I saw him with my own two eyes, so did my stuffed animal friends. Where did he come from? Did you send Abdullah after us? Hank: *claps his hands* Congratulations Milo, you figured it out. I'm actually glad somebody was able to do so. Milo: What's that supposed to mean? Hank: What I mean to say is, I'm glad you were able to figure something out. I mean, your friends were daft enough to get controlled by a master manipulator, so I'm glad someone did something. So now that you've discovered my plans, that leaves us no other choice but to fight. Milo: Challenge accepted. Bedtime Bear: Let's fight then, Hank! Hank: Alright, let it begin! [The stuffed animals are about to go after Hank before he starts to talk again] Hank: Alacadabra! [Suddenly, a purple puff of smoke made by Hank's magic comes in and seems to knock out the stuffed animals; Hank then runs away after seeing the result] Hank: *while running* Alright, Abdullah, the stuffed animals are knocked out and at your mercy! Show them what you got! Abdullah: *coming back up to his feet and leaving Bedtime Bear and Tito's room* I'm so glad to have such a great minion. Thanks, Hank, our victory will be sweet today! Category:Transcripts Category:Special transcripts